Bree Scott and the Banshee's Prophecy
by InsaneMadHatter
Summary: Bree Scott knows to hate Men. It's been practically a rule ever since banshees came to exist. But now a prophecy is forcing Bree to not only befriend a Man, but to come to love him. Or be the one to cause the extinction of banshees.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

If you look closely, the eye gives out more than you think. A simple blur becomes something. A light becomes a shape. A world becomes colorful. There are a certain people who know this better than anyone else.

They see what others don't have the heart to see. What others _can't_ see. In a small town nestled in the mountains, there's one such creature. A legend becomes reality, no longer a dream, but a nightmare whenever you open your eyes.

They accept bargains, deals. Sell your soul, and you'll receive much in return: when and how.

They all look the same: pale hair, gray eyes that seem so hollow and lifeless. When they sense the presence of their own kind, they tend to . . . group up. And together, they wail into the night as someone — someone who might be to close to you — dies.

They seek the answer to the prophecy, one foretold many centuries before it began to unfold.

_the daughter of a hag_  
><em>who comes to find<em>  
><em>her one true love<em>  
><em>a grandson of the master<em>  
><em>some say caster<em>

Now two arrive in a town known as Whitechapel, to seek the one male spellmaster that can make the prophecy come true._  
><em>

They seek the answer to the hardest question of all: "_Are you afraid of dying?_"


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
><strong>

Bree Scott knew to hate Men. It's always been taught to the banshees, where women don't need Men. They've never needed Men.

And now, her life's changing forever. Bree's moving to a place where Men and women live together: Whitechapel, Canada. And not just that, but she has to meet a Man. _The_ Man. The one Man who will change the life of the banshees forever.

Bree runs the prophecy through her head. The prophecy that has been embedded into her brain since grade school. Back home in the Colony, where most have never seen a Man, the prophecy is a big deal. Though most believe the prophecy is fake, a hoax, Bree knows deep down the prophecy is true.

* * *

><p>Bree still remembers the day the Oracle came to give the prophecy. She remembers herself as a small eight-year-old, going by the name of Breeliu. The Oracle, an ugly hag with white, stringy hair and yellowing teeth, stared at Breeliu as she started the first stanza:<p>

_A world of Men  
>Awaiting those brave souls leaving the Den<br>Murder, Hate  
>One of us must find a Mate<em>

The Oracle started to move throughout the crowd, her black eyes trained on Breeliu, who moved anxiously in her seat. This was different, yes. The first meeting with the Oracle she had gone to.

_It is her to choose  
>But she might lose<br>The one of a kind  
>With a different mind<em>

Breeliu shivered in anxiety. It was tense! The Oracle made her way over to Breeliu, staring straight in her blue eyes as she said the final stanza.

_She must find someone  
>It must be done<br>Someone like you  
>Breeliu<em>

After the meeting, Breeliu and her mother, Vicres, were brought before the Oracle. There, her English name was given: Bree Amara Scott.

* * *

><p>Now, Bree smiles. Her maiden name, <em>Breeliu<em>, means _the exalted one_, like _Bree_ does. Her English middle name,_ Amara_, means _unfading_ or _eternal_, two words that can perfectly describe the banshee race. And finally, _Scott_. Both have the same origins. Banshees come from Irish legend, and _Scott_ is of Irish origin.

Vicres pulls into the driveway of their new home. Across the street, two boys play with sticks, hitting them together like swords. "The force is strong with you, young Padawon!" The taller, big-mouthed one says. Vicres narrows her eyes as she remembers a time when banshees and Men lived together.

She turns around in her seat. "Bree? Bree? Bree?" she says, testing her English. When she finds that her accent still goes through, she sighs, switching to her natural tongue. "_Breeliu, look up at me, please._"

"_Yes?_" Bree looks up from her book. "_Are we here? Are we in the land of Men?_"

At a loss for words, Vicres nods._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
><strong>

Bree Scott brushes her long, pale-blonde hair with the silver comb she got before her departure. "_Breeliu . . . ? Breeliu!_"

Bree turns around to the door of her bedroom. "Mother!" she says, testing the new word. "I'm coming!" She stares at herself in the mirror as a familiar feeling washes over her. The feeling of death.

Without another word, she throws back her head and wails.

* * *

><p>"Dude, look at the new girl," Ethan's best friend, Benny, pokes Ethan in the stomach, pointing over at the pale-blonde haired girl.<p>

Ethan slaps Benny's hand away and studies the small girl. Her hair is a pale, pastel blonde. Not even blonde, but more of a white. But, and this Ethan can tell, her side bangs are of a darker color. It's short, barely coming past her chin.

The girl wears no make-up, nor does she wear a smile. Her lips, however, are naturally red. She has three stripes on her right cheek, all three black.

Her eyes are a beautiful gray, and that's saying something, since Ethan absolutely despises that color.

A gold chain adorns her neck, with a gorgeous heart charm. She wears a gray dress that goes passed her knees and a cream-colored cardigan.

The girl makes her way over to Ethan and Benny, causing both boys to get excited, and kinda scared. The girl has that effect.

However, it just seems that her locker is next to theirs.

"Hey, beautiful," Benny says, taking a step towards the girl. Her breath catches and she freezes.

"Please," she says, her voice barely audible, and there's a thick accent neither Benny nor Ethan can recognize. "Please, step bawk."

"Step bawk?" Benny asks, his expression twisting into a contorted, confused expression.

"Now, step bawk, step bawk!" Each word she says, she gets louder, until she's practically screaming the word. "Step bawk!"

"She's saying, _step back_, Benny," Ethan says, pulling Benny towards him and away from the girl. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Just fine, mister," she says, locking her gray eyes with Ethan's brown ones. "Tear your friend here to reave me arone."

With that, the girl turns on her heels, walking away.

* * *

><p>Bree curses herself. "<em>I just had to throw a fit, didn't I?<em>" she says in her natural tongue. "_I'm supposed to fall in love with a Man, and how am I supposed to do that if I can't stand to be near one?_"

She ignores the stares of the people around her as she walks towards the entrance to the English wing, her black flats tip-tapping on the floor.

"_I hate this. I want to go home._" More people continue to stare at the girl as she continues to speak in her natural tongue.

"_I am Breeliu, not _Bree_,_" The kids around her turn to whisper about her sudden English word as she continues to speak. "_I am Breeliu! Breeliu! I am Breeliu!_" Suddenly, she spins around, yelling, now in English: "I AM NOT BREE!"

"Okay, freak," a blonde-haired bimbo says. "Geez."

As Bree turns and continues to walk, she lets one single tear fall from her eyes.


End file.
